User blog:Zoro-san/Zoro vs Marimo
Zoro and Marimo clash together *Zoro and Marimo jumps back Zoro:8 swords hmmm....interesting. Marimo:*serious face*Yeah I used to fight with 8 swords but now in the New World*smiles*I can only defeat wealkings with this. Zoro:*smiles*And you think you can defeat me with them? Marimo:Of course not... *Marimo start stabbing his swords into each other's hilt and creates the Demon's Cursed Sword Zoro:*grins*I hope that sword is better than the 8. Marimo:*smiles*You cant even compare this sword with the 8.*grins*This sword will show you how the Hell looks like. Zoro:*grins*So I will see the Hell before I'll die ah? Marimo:*smiles*You damn cocky bastard. *Zoro charges at Marimo but suddenly stops before reaching him Zoro:Kokujo O Tatsumaki!!(after time skip tatsumaki) *Marimo is blown in the air and the air blades starts cutting him but with no effect Zoro:Eh?I cant cut you? *Marimo jumps out of the tornado Marimo:Of course you cant that easly.My DF makes my body as powerfull as steel. Zoro:Steel is not enough to stop me. *The tornado follows Marimo Marimo:Where will this tornado stop chasing me? Zoro:*dead serious face*In the deepest piths of hell. Marimo:*grins*So you tell me that this tornado is gonna bring me home? Zoro:*smiles*You damn cocky bastard. *The tornado attracts Marimo inside it Marimo:Red Demon:Hell Twister!!(Marimo swings his sword very fast creating a huge blast wave) *Marimo releases a huge blast wave that destroys the tornado *Zoro appears near Marimo Zoro:Santoryu:Tora Gari!! Marimo:Red Demon:Hell's Tiger!!(Marimo moves his sword very fast leaving a lot of cuts on his opponent) *Zoro and Marimo clash cutting the area where they were on pieces *Zoro and Marimo emerges unharmed from the clash Marimo:Hey Zoro,lets change the place I dont want to hurt anyone else here. Zoro:Eh?Oh well k. *Zoro and Marimo moves into the other part of the island Marimo:*smiles*Great!Now I dont need to hold back. *Zoro takes his coat off and puts his bandana Zoro:I think I dont need to hold back anymore. Marimo:*laughs*That bandana makes you more powerfull? Zoro:*smiles*The answer will be painfull for you. *Marimo suddenly charges at Zoro *Marimo appears in front of Zoro *Zoro tries to block him *Marimo dissapears and appears behind Zoro Marimo:Red Demon:Hell Cutter!!(a very strong and fast slash that is usually used to cut things in half) *Marimo's attack hits something like a barrier before hitting Zoro and his sword is thrown back *Marimo jumps back and picks his sword Marimo:*serious face*What the..... Zoro:*dissapointed look*If you cant pass my Kekkai then there is no point for this fight.... *Marimo appears near Zoro Marimo:Red Demon:Soul Taker!!(an extremly fast slash,almost impossible to dodge but very weak) *Zoro gets a small cut on his left shoulder Zoro:*pleasure smile*So you passed my Kekkai so easly now? Marimo:*smiles*No big deal. *Zoro and Marimo clash with their swords *Zoro takes one step back Zoro:Santoryu Ogi:Rokudo no Tsuji!!(the sanzen sekai after the time skip) Marimo:technique seems very powerfull. *Zoro appears behind Marimo Marimo:*smiles*I needed Kenbushoku Haki to block that attack. *Marimo gets 6 small cuts on his body Marimo:What the hell?? Zoro:You blocked only the first part of the technique. Marimo:I see. *Marimo looks at his sword Marimo:*serious face*I cant belive I have to fight like this so early in our fight. Zoro:What can I say....I'm powerfull. Marimo:Dont worry I will begin to show you what I can do just from now on.I WILL GO ALL OUT ON YOU!! Zoro:*pleasure smile*I cant wait... Marimo:Nightmare Beast:Wolf's Hunt!!(Marimo creates a lot of illusions of his Beast Hell:Wolf) *A lot of wolfs appear and starts attacking Zoro *Zoro easly cuts all of them Zoro:are just illusions. *Marimo appears above Zoro Marimo:Burning Hell:Fire Wave!!(a huge fire wave with Hell fire,that cant be extinguished) *Zoro jumps and dodges the attack almost completly getting burned on his left arm Zoro:Ittoryu:Yakkodori!!(Zoro releases an air blade from one of his swords) *Marimo simply blocks the air blade with his sword *Zoro charges at Marimo Zoro:Ichi Gorilla!!Ni Gorilla!!Santoryu:Gorilla Sword Crusher!!(a very powerfull combination of blows from Zoro which aims to break the opponent's sword) Marimo:I cant let him touch my blade! *Zoro swings both his swords towards Marimo's sword *Marimo's wolf appears in the middle of them *Zoro hits the wolf with no hesitation *The wolf is thrown a big distance and Zoro and Marimo land on the ground *The wolf gets up with no visible injuries Zoro:*surpised*How comes that i couldn't cut that wolf? Marimo:His body is as powerfull as iron. Zoro:I can easly cut iron! Marimo:Yea but when you attacked it I put my hand on my and use my DF to empower his body. Zoro:*smiles*I see..Nice trick.Santoryu:.... *A demonic aura surounds Zoro Marimo:Burning Hell:.... *A demonic aura surounds Marimo Zoro and Marimo in the same time:Zoro:Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri!!Marimo:Fire Blade!!(Marimo covers his blade with Hell fire then dashes at his opponent and triest to cut him,the opponent ingnites after being cut and Marimo leaves a trail of Hell fire after him) *Zoro and Marimo clash with their techniques *A huge blast wave is created from which both emerge and dash at each other Zoro:Santoryu:Karasuma Gari!! Marimo:Nightmare Hell:Ghost Blade!!(Marimo makes his sword pass everything he wants and makes it then normal to cut when he wants) *Zoro and Marimo clash once again *They both jump back and prepare another stance *Zoro have a big cut on his right shoulder *Marimo have two small cuts on his chest *Zoro sheates one of his swords Zoro:Nitoryu Iai:Rashomon!! Marimo:Beast Hell:Demon Cut!!(a very fast combination of slashes that leaves a huge claw like wounds) *Zoro and Marimo clashes Zoro:Ichi Gorilla!! *Zoro stops Marimo's sword with one of his swords Marimo:is bad!! *Zoro fastly slashes Marimo with his second sword *Marimo jumps back Zoro:Whats the problem you had enough? Marimo:*smiles*Nah..just that my technique is finally ready. Zoro:What te.... Marimo:Look above! *Zoro looks above and sees the sky covered in fire blades Zoro:*grins*Interesting. Marimo:Burning Nightmare:Blazing Sky!!(the sky is covered by fire blades,with Hell fire,some of them are real from Burning Hell and some of them are illusions created by Nightmare Hell) *The swords start falling,all towards Zoro's place Zoro:*shadowed eyes*Santoryu:Gyuki:Ame!!(cattle demon:rain in this technique Zoro cuts everything surounding him very fast) *Zoro starts swinging his swords very fast *The fire blades clash with Zoro *Zoro repeals every attack with his own *Zoro cuts the fire blades without getting touched by them *Marimo suddenly appears in front of him Marimo:Red Demon:.... *Zoro tries to block him by putting his swords in front of him Marimo:Invisible Slash!!(Marimo slashes diagonally with the sword in his right hand,but in midway he drops his sword,cathing with his left hand and continuating his attack) *Marimo slashes Zoro across his enitre chest then jumps back Zoro:didnt expect that. Marimo:*pant*You had enough? Zoro:*pant*What you are already tired? *Marimo gets in a stance with his sword poiting at Zoro Marimo:If we continue like this we wont finish this fight soon. Zoro:You are worried about your nakama right? Marimo:*smiles*Maybe... Zoro:I'm not worried for mine.*smiles*They will all win. Marimo:Red Demon:Sword Hell!! *A lot of spirits appear near Marimo Marimo:You really shouldnt understimate me now.*serious face and voice*I'm at least 100 times stronger right now. *Zoro sheates 2 of his swords remaining only with Wado Ichimoji Zoro:Ittoryu Iai:... Marimo:Ice Blade:Iceberg!!(a very fast slash that freezes the opponent after it cuts it,taken from an unknown swordsman) Zoro:SHISHI SONSON!!! *Zoro and Marimo clashes *Zoro and Marimo are standing behind each other's back with their back turned *A huge cut appears on Marimo's chest and a cut appears on Zoro's left shoulder and freezes it *Zoro and Marimo jump a distance Zoro:You think this will make me unable to use my left arm? Marimo:I hoped so... *Zoro moves his arm a little and the ice shatters Zoro:*grins*You werent even close. Marimo:Well then I will use something more powerfull.Rain Down:Waterfall!!(Marimo charges at his opponent with his sword surounded by water,taken from an unknown swordsman) *Marimo dashes at Zoro *Zoro blocks him using all of his swords and triest to cut him Marimo:Waterfall:Water Shield!!(water start surounding Marimo to protect him) *A water tower is created *Zoro slashes the water tower in half and sees Marimo isnt there *Water currents start surounding the area *Marimo jumps out of one that was behind Zoro *Zoro notice and fastly cuts Marimo in half *The Marimo dissapears *Marimo apears in front of Zoro and slash him on his right shoulder *Zoro jumps back Marimo:Nightmare Sword:Water Mirror!! Zoro:I'm really proud of you. Marimo:*smiles*... *Zoro sheates all his swords Zoro:Santoryu Ogi:Oni Gari!!(demon's hunt,zoro unsheats his swords very fast to cut his opponent 3 times) *Zoro dashes at Marimo and pass him *Zoro slashes 3 times Marimo *A wall of earth stands in front of Marimo *The wall is cut in 3 pieces *Marimo turns around to Zoro Marimo:That was really dangerous you know... Zoro:... *Marimo's wolf suddenly appears near Zoro and starts attacking him *Zoro block all of the attacks *A huge slash comes towards Zoro and the wolf jumps back a huge distance Zoro:*shocked*It...cant....be!!Santoryu:1000 Pound Ho!!(Zoro releases 3 air blades that combine and form a very powerfull one) *Zoro's technique clashes with the huge slash *The huge slash destroys Zoro's attack and continue to advance towards Zoro *Zoro jumps out of the way *The slash passes Zoro leaving a huge crater after it Zoro:*dead serious face and shadowed eyes*From where you know that technique? Marimo:*smiles*What?This technique?The Strongest Slash in The World? Zoro:THAT WAS THE TECHNIQUE OF MY MASTER DRACULE MIHAWK!! Marimo:I know,but he is dead right? Zoro:Yeah...but I'm not the one who killed him. Marimo:It doesnt matter.I used my Sword Hell to take his soul and place it on my sword to use his attacks. Zoro:I hate that you need to use other peoples techniques..... Marimo:*smiles*I'm really sorry for that. Zoro:Then if you will fight like Mihawk I will defeat you in the same way i defeated him. *Zoro prepares a sumo like stance Zoro:Kiki Kyutoryu:Ashura!! *2 pair of hands and 2 heads appear on Zoro Marimo:*shocked*What kind of trick is that? Zoro:Kyutoryu:.. *Marimo suddenly releases another Strongest Slash in The World Zoro:1000 Pondo Ho!!I *Zoro shots his slashes using 2 hands and 1 head and takes a stance with another 2 hands Zoro:Kyutoryu:Rashomon!!Kyutoryu:Shishi Sonson!! *Zoro dashes at Marimo who tries to block his attack *Marimo gets slashed all over his body *Marimo falls on his knees Marimo:*coughing blood*How was that possible? Zoro:What? Marimo:YOU USED 3 OF YOUR STRONGEST TECHNIQUES IN THE SAME TIME!!! Zoro:You though this hands and heads were for nothing?You said you power increased by 100 times.....well mine incresead only 3 times and......*grins*It seems like you cant defeat me anymore. *Marimo gets up Marimo:Dont be stupid!! Zoro:It doesnt seem like you can move to much. Marimo:I dont need to!! *Marimo's wolf appears near him *Marimo suddenly slashes the wolf and puts the blood from his wound on his wounds Marimo:You can rest now... *The wolf enters in Marimo's sword Zoro:What the hell was that for? Marimo:It doesnt matter.Well know I have to...*smiles*show you a trophy of mine. *Marimo takes out The White Thunder that was sheated on his back Zoro:*smiles*You want to change trophies? Marimo:No..I want to use this sword... Zoro:But you cant move so how is that sword gonna help you ah? Marimo:*serious face*You will see... *Clouds start gathering in the area where Zoro and Marimo were Zoro:*serious face*Whats happening??This looks like a trick of Nami.. *Suddenly a white lightning comes down and hits Zoro *Zoro is slashes on his left shoulder by the lightning instead of getting electrocutated Zoro:This lightnings......are like blades? Marimo:Yeah....and the best part is*grins*that I dont have to move at all.WHITE THUNDER:WORLD CUTTER!!(a lightning hits Marimo's sword and he releases a huge slash) *A huge slash is released from Marimo sword that cuts the entire area in half and cuts Zoro as well *A huge smoke screen is created *Zoro emerges from the smoke with his body full of blood Zoro:I think I have to finish you...Kyutoryu:3 Rokudo no Tsuji!!(Zoro performs 3 Rokudo no Tsuji in the same time) *Zoro dashes at Marimo's position but before he reaches him a huge lightning comes towards him Marimo:ULTIMATE WHITE THUNDER:FINAL LIGHTNING!!!(a huge lightning that can destroy an entire island) *The lightning hits Zoro and destroys most of the island Marimo:hope my nakama werent hurt by this. *Zoro emerges from the technique and tries to cut Marimo but before reaching him he falls on the ground Marimo:was close!Hey!!How are you still alive? *Zoro gets up with his body full of blood Zoro:*grins*Miracle... Marimo:I see.....My most powerfull attacks werent enough to defeat you....I dont know what else i can do...I admit my de.... *Marimo's swords suddenly starts to glow Marimo:What the.... *The swords make a contact between them and start to shine Marimo:What is happening?? *The swords form a huge light *A new sword emerges from the light,one very similar to Marimo's Demon's Cursed Sword,this sword is a normal katana,with a red line on the middle and a lightning at the edge Marimo:The swords....combined???It cant be... Zoro:Hey!!Can you still fight? Marimo:*smiles*I guess I can.. Zoro:Good then...Kyutoryu:3 Oni Giri!!(Zoro performs 3 Oni Giris) Marimo:Red Demon:White Thunder Hell!!White Thunder Hell:Demon's Lightning(Marimo's sword is covered by lightning) *Marimo and Zoro clash making a huge blast wave *Marimo jumps back a bit Marimo:Burning Thunder:Fire Lightning!!(a very fast slash that ignites the opponent and eletrocutates them) *Marimo slashes Zoro on his chest *Zoro's wound ignite and he is electrocutated Zoro:Damn y.... *Zoro realises he cant move Marimo:Thats my chance!!Nightmare Thunder:Lightning Rain!!(a rain of lighting,some of them are illusions created by Nightmare Hell and some of them are real from White Thunder Hell) *Zoro is hit by a lot of lightnings and a huge smoke screen is created Marimo:*pant*I'm really exhausted.......*pant*. *Zoro emerges from the smoke Zoro:How you could fight like this with all this wounds? Marimo:The wolf's blood helped me by accelerating my cells regeneration. Zoro:I knew that move wasnt useless.....Kyutoryu.. Marimo:it!! I cant dodge that. Zoro:3 Shishi Sonson!!(3 shishi sonsons performed in the same time) *Marimo gets 3 huge slashes on his body and falls on the ground *Zoro sheates his swords Zoro:Finally...is over... *Marimo gets up Zoro:*shocked*Dont tell me you can still fight!! *Marimo dashes at Zoro *Zoro stabs Marimo in the stomatch with Wado Ichimoji Zoro:You want to die?? Marimo:*coughing blood*Give me.......THE KOKUTO YORU!!! Zoro:What?? Marimo:I NEED IT!!!! I FINALLY UNDERSTOOD WHAT I HAVE TO DO!!! I HAVE TO COMBINE IT WITH MY SWORDS!! Zoro:I DONT CARE ABOUT THAT I WONT GIVE YOU THAT SWORD IS VERY IMPOR.... *Marimo empowers his head with his DF and headbutts Zoro *Zoro starts bleeding immensly from his head Marimo:Give....me.......that.....sword!! Zoro:*shocked*guy's determination is really incredible..Why you cant understand I cant? *Marimo gets even closer to Zoro,the sword stabbing him more Zoro:IDIOT STOP IT YOU WILL DIE!!! *Marimo starts punching Zoro Marimo:GIVE......ME......THAT....SWORD!!!! Zoro:WHY THE HELL IS THAT SWORD SO IMPORTANT FOR YOU?!?!?! Marimo:*demonic look*Just give it to me!!!!! Zoro:guy...... *Marimo stops punching Zoro and falls on his knees Marimo:I cant continue anymore..... *Zoro takes his sword from Marimo's stomach Zoro:So you finally stopped ah? *Marimo tries to get up Marimo:*grins*Until I will die.....I WONT STOP!! Zoro:*shocked*guy....*smiles* *Zoro pins Marimo on the ground Marimo:DAMN YOU!! Zoro:*smiles*Fine I will give it to you.... Marimo:*shocked*Really?? Zoro:Yeah..but promise me that you wont even scrath it cause if you will do.....I WILL HUNT YOU TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL AND KILL YOU!! Marimo:*luffy smile*UNDERSTOOD!! Zoro:*smiles*never met someone like him.But....why do you need this sword so much? Marimo:To complete my dream.... Zoro:And what is your dream? Marimo:My dream was to become the world greatest swordsman but now I have some other plans..... Zoro:?? Marimo:I WILL DEFEAT THE DEMON WHO MADE KOKUTO YORU,DEMON'S CURSED SWORD AND THE WHITE THUNDER!! Zoro:You will defeat a demon? Marimo:Yeah...he is on Earth he was always there.... Zoro:So he isnt a true demon? Marimo:I dont know....but I will sure find out before killing him. Zoro:*smiles*I see..Well lets go to where I left Kokuto Yoru! Marimo:You said you will never lose it from your sight... Zoro:*pissed off*SHUT UP!! Marimo:And can you do me a favor? Zoro:?? Marimo:Can you carry it I really cant move.. Zoro:*pissed off*Fine.... *Zoro takes Marimo on his back and head back to the place where they started their fight Category:Blog posts